User blog:Parrrley/Serrah, the Surivor of Tomorrow
Serrah is not a champion in League of Legends. Abilities Serrah arms her crossbow with explosive bolts. Her next 3 basic attacks within 5 seconds deal bonus physical damage to and around her target and interrupt her initial target. Critical strikes are also factored into the explosion. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |range = 200 (explosion radius) }} Ripping Bolts Serrah deals 10% more damage with her basic attacks to targets with more than 80% health. |description2 = After casting for 0.5 seconds, Serrah shoots a hail of 5 bolts in a 45° cone and uses the knockback to leap backwards. The bolts deal physical damage and one enemy cannot be damaged by more than one. If they are hit by more than one they will be slowed by 20% per bolt hit. If hit by all 5 bolts they will be stunned for 2 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} That must have hurt Serrah's critical strikes restore 5% of her missing mana. |description2 = Serrah gains a stack of Evade every seconds and can have a maximum of 3 stacks at once. Upon activation Serrah leaps into the cursor's direction. Afterwards this ability grants her attack speed for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = 3 |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = 400 }} and grant her life steal. Enemies behind in a 45° cone behind her target also receive physical damage. However Exposing Bolts is disabled for the duration. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 300 (cone length) }} Quotes Upon Selection For the day after tomorrow. Attacking This isn't because of you ... this is because of me. This isn't personal. Killing is just what I do. Another day in the life of me. I hope this isn't the last one. Good ol' times! I'm used to this. Maybe they got something to loot. Easy targets are the best. I hope my crossbow doesn't break again. I only need one shot. This is gonna be an easy one. Don't cry, everyone's gotta at some point. Upon landing a critical strike That must have hurt. Easy! Good shot, Serrah. Thanks, Serrah! This why I'm still here! I'm just too good! Upon spawning This place seems so ... peaceful. There's war here? Do you know what war is? I was expecting more ... mayhem. Kinda disappointed. Movement What's that smell? Is that fresh air? I don't see any corpses? Weird. Flowers smell a lot better than dead people, let me tell you that much. Is that water? Like, drinkable water? This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! Well, it's the first one but still! Nature's pretty cool, I can get used to this. ... We'll still kill someone, right? So I can just go back and like buy food and stuff ... that I earned from killing things ... Nice! Upon attacking Zombie Brand, Zombie Nunu, Yorick, Sion, or Urgot This reminds me of my childhood. Upon buying anything sword-like I have a crossbow ... what did I buy that for?! Looks cool! Kinda useless for me but looks cool! Upon buying Blade of the Ruined King Ruined King? Which one? How did you combine a cutlass and a bow into this? Upon buying Recurved Bow or Runaan's Hurricane Can I get this but in crossbow form? You don't have crossbows? *sighs* Okay... Upon scoring a kill (These are played outloud for nearby players to hear) Making mama proud! Just like mama taught me! No problem for Serrah! Did you see that, mama?! Upon scoring a kill with less than 20% health That was closer than I'd like to admit.. This one put up quiet the fight! I like it! Close but not close enough! Joke TBA Taunt TBA Upon recalling Gonna get me some food! Short Bio Serrah is a young woman from a far-off future where technology and industry covers all of Runeterra. An unknown cause shortly before Serrah was born drove the world into an apocalyptic, chaoticly anarchistic state where everyone fought for themselves and their loved ones. While scavenging Serrah activated an old machinery which teleports her into the current time in Zaun, where she is recruted as a soldier due to her pragmatic inventiveness, battle skill, tenacity, and her ability to somehow always get out alive. Category:Custom champions